fridaythe13ththegamefandomcom-20200213-history
Tommy Jarvis
Tommy Jarvis or by his real name Thomas Jarvis is also known as The Hunter within Friday the 13th: The Game where he serves as the Notorious Nemesis of Jason Voorhees and is a supporting character only when called upon by any of the Counselors who uses the CB Radio found in random locations in Cabins. Once appearing in the game Tommy is equipped automatically with a Shotgun, a Pocket Knife, and a First Aid Spray to help himself or the other Counselors escape or survive and or kill Jason. Backstory Tommy Jarvis was a former resident who lived on Crystal Lake grounds with an early hobby for making and collecting masks, Tommy had lived with his mother Tracy Jarvis and his older sister Trish Jarvis at the age of 12 until the local serial killer Jason Voorhees had shown up killing all the teenagers and when Jason attempted to murder his Sister and Killed his mother he had Jason shaved his head and killed Jason. (During the film events of Friday the 13th: The Final Chapter.) Five years later after the death of infamous serial killer Jason Voorhees, Tommy, now 17-year old teenager, was sent to Pinehurst Youth Development Center, or how the local called it "half-way house" for teenagers with mental disabilities, in 1989 it was Pinehurst's primary mission to try to rehabilitate its patients so they can re-enter society as function human beings. On the extract same day that Tommy was sent there, Joey, one of the patients there, was killed by a fellow patient named Victor Faden. Shortly after, a psycho started to kill off people in considerable body counts while using Jason's M.O, which had Sheriff Tucker believe it was actually Jason Voorhees. After Pam, Reggie, and Tommy were left as the sole remaining survivors, there was a confrontation with Tommy whom he believed to be the real Jason Voorhees, and then, after Tommy has pushed the psycho killer out of the barn killing him by impalement, they found out he was actually paramedic Roy Burns, and that Joey was his biological son, whose unjustified murder was the reason for his revenge killing spree. (During the film events of Part 5 the series Friday the 13th: A New Beginning.) After a few more years of the Roy Burns events where he impersonated the infamous Serial Killer Jason Voorhees it takes us into a present-day with Tommy Jarvis and his friend Allen who returned to Cunningham County, New Jersey to find Jason's grave so he can burn his remains and avoid his plaguing nightmares caused by this monster which he always believed that Jason would return but as they dig up Jason's grave and as Tommy opened up the coffin to find his zombified remains. He then processed to stab his corpse with a large fence rod out of rage and anger and return outside the graveyard during a storm a single lightning bolt struck at the position of the rod which would directly revive Jason but this was unknowingly to Tommy as he poured the gasoline over the corpse it was Jason who grabbed at Tommy and as Allen tried to help his friend he was killed in the process by Jason having his hand grab through his chest and falling back into the coffin and as Tommy ran he tried to inform the authorities of what he had caused while trying to explain it to. Mike Garris the police officer there had thought he was crazy locking him up in a jail cell for a few days as Jason started to kill off anyone who entered the campgrounds and as the Chief Sheriff founds out Jarvis wasn't really crazy and wasn't part of the killings by the persuasion of his daughter Megan Garris as they made their way to the camp losing three officers including Officer Mike Garris but it was Tommy Jarvis again who helps defeat this undead killer again by wrapping a chain around his neck and dropping a heavy rock so it can sink him under almost causing Tommy own death as Megan helped him, as where Jason now lies at the bottom of Camp Crystal Lake undead and incapacitated. (During the film events of Friday the 13th: Jason lives.) During the Tommy Tapes its explored at one point in time that upon being released to a different hospital in Springwood, Ohio where it's heavily implied that during his multiple escape attempts that he was attacked by something as a nurse thought Tommy was hurting himself but as from being heard that he has survived numerous encounters and attacks with another supernatural serial killer Freddy Krueger, Its unknown if Tommy was even killed or escaped Springwood leaving Freddy's influence from his power. Appearance Tommy is a tall but well-built Caucasian male with blue eyes, light (or dark) brown hair and he wears a blue plain buttoned-up shirt, which is worn under a dark blue fur jean jacket, blue jeans, and brown boots. Trivia *Tommy Jarvis is voiced by Thom Mathews the original actor to play him in the sixth movie of the franchise. *The child version of Tommy Jarvis is voiced by Chris Niosi. *Tommy Jarvis is the only main character who appears in three films in a row and lives and is titled the Final Boy for surviving three films by a slasher. **Tommy appears three times consecutively in the film series which are Friday the 13th Part 4: The Final Chapter,Friday the 13th ''Friday the 13th Part 5: A New Beginning, and Friday the 13th Part 5: Jason Lives, and it ends his character appearance when ''Friday the 13th Part 7: The New Blood was released. *Tommy Jarvis is the only main character to defeat Jason twice not counting Roy Burns. *Tommy Jarvis is the first of four known males to survive Jason's murder spree. *Tommy Jarvis is the first male in the series to defeat Jason twice. *In the movies, Tommy has Brown eyes due to Corey Feldman but in the game, Tommy has Blue eyes this is due to John Sheppard (Tommy from Part 5) and Thom Mathews (Tommy from Part 6) having the blue eyes. *Originally after Friday the 13th: A New Beginning it was Tommy who was supposed to be the next killer. *Three Actors have played the role of Tommy Jarvis includes Corey Feldman, John Shepard, and Thom Mathews. *Tommy Jarvis is one of four Friday the 13th Movie characters in the game the others are Rob Dier,Fox, and Sheldon Finkelstein. *If Tommy had survived against Freddy Krueger, then he is the first character to survive two powerful supernatural slashers. *Out of the time of developing the game, it was Tommy Jarvis who was technically one of the four male characters that did not appear in the entire beta, the others males were Adam Palomino,Eric LaChappa, and lastly Brandon Wilson. *As of Patch Notes 10.25.17 (October 25, 2017) update, there is an introduction to new rare collectible items called the "Tommy Tapes" which can be found in drawers. They are like to the "Pamela Tapes" which can be also be found in drawers, and as of this update as well Tommy Jarvis will now be spawned with a pocket knife and medical spray in his inventory slots. Category:Hunter Category:Male Characters Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Friday the 13th Movie Characters